Harry and other fics
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: Harry has defeted voldy but Draco is trying to become the new dark lord. He knows he can't bet harry so he trys to go to an AU world but harry folows him and now harrys trying to catch draco and get home.
1. sumary and disclamer

This is my first harry potter fic. so to start things off.  
one: I do not own Harry potter. I do not own any fics this fics crossover to. this is my way of honing fics I lick and think are very good.  
two: this has an A.U Harry going to other AU it is an au harry beause The Half-blood prince never happened and I made up a way for him to have killed LV also my harry is a little angety.  
three: the authors of the fanfics my harry goes to did not give me permition to use there work and I hope I don't offend them or upset them by how I protray their work.  
for: I am positive that Broken Mind, Fractured Soul by SensiblyTainted, Make A Wish 2318355 by Rorschach's Blot, and maybe A Wizards Lament 2539853 by Kage Kitsune will be in it. five: I am still looking for other fics for my harry to go to. So I am up for suggestions.  
Six: all my work will be spell checked but my gramer will be very bad.  
seven: Their Might be slash, yaoi, or yuri depending on the world harry goes to. you have been warned.  
8(I can't spell it): I am going only to other harry potter fics UNLESS the fic is centered around harry potter.  
nine: Why am I writeing another fic when I allredy have 2 inprogres? simpil Writers bloock.  
Chapter one will be up soon 


	2. através dos mundos

Harry held his wand steady as he stared draco down. "You'll never get out of here alive unless you surrender draco"  
All around them people were dulling. Draco sneered.  
"I know that potter but you forgot option B." He said. Reaching to the shelf behind him he pulled off a glass ball. It was about the size of his palm. Holding it up he smiled at harry confusion.  
"This is the cursos através dos mundos. It was crated by Portuguese witch all most a hundred years ago. You see she wanted to prove her theory that every chose every distion we have creates another path or world and that their are endless possibility.  
And that with this creation she could travel those paths go to those world but she never used it. Why? She had no way of controlling ware she went," His smile turned feral. "But I'm not afraid to take that risk. cursos através dos mundos"  
Suddenly the glass ball pulsed a deep-almost black blue it floated out of dracos hand and pulsed again and a blue black green collard aura surrounded it. The aura grew to around six feet tall and thee feet wide. Draco lafed and suddenly jumped into the glowing aura. With out thinking Harry jumped after him. He saw a bright light and then his vision went black. The ball gave one last pulse the globe drew its aura in again drooped and shattered. 

através dos mundos travels arcoss worlds

cursos através dos mundos tack me to a world

Harry and draco are in the D.o.M. sorry if it isn't clear.

Yes this update was faster then I thoht it wold be beause I had allredy wrote it but I saved it in a diferent file then my usal work. I'm sure that the first wold my harry gos to is Broken Mind, Fractured Soul by SensiblyTainted because I want my harry to meet the uber manipulative Dubeldor.:) and kick his but!


	3. Any relation to Doctor Who?

Yes I know I was going to send harry to kill the uber dubeldoor, but Mr.Black wold probably except this more easy. Also I needed Henchgirl to be able to explain the hole A.U. P.U. A.W. confudalisum(my word) and if any one else tried to explain it it would make evan less sense than it dose already. If thats passable. ON TO THE FIC!

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. "Oh god, where am I?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

"You are in the Professors Zeppelin or should I say Mr.Blacks Zeppelin because he paid for it. In case you were wondering its 8:10 am. July 30th, 05." A female voce answer.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Any relation to Doctor Who?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I was hoping you were. He owes me five bucks."

"You met him?"

"Nope. I just wanted to see if you wold fall for it." Rubbing his head he ground. "I think I hit my head because I'm acting a little loopy."

"If its a hang over we have some potions that can relieve you of it."

Harry shook his head. "Don't drink the stuff that case them."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to you? We fond you after this big explosion happened on the beach of Mr.Blacks island."

He covered his face with his hands. What happened? He got a letter, He told his friends, They went to The DoM, Draco, Glowing floating ball, Draco disporting, jumping after him, and walking up here. There was only one thing for him to say.

"Shit." Than promptly passed out.  
There you go. A short snidbit and a joke about the doctor. And now...  
What world has our hero landed?(evan thohe I think you allredy know.)Will they except his explanation? And the most pursuant question of all! If Mr.Black has a  
fortress on the island WHY did he put him up in the Zeppelin!  
By the way Rorschach's Blot if your reading this pleas don't send Mr.Black to kill me! He can be very scary.


End file.
